When Your Gone
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Chris Jericho/Miz song fic. Song – When Your Gone By Avril Lagvine.  Pairing – Chris Jericho/Miz  Warnings – SLASH BOY/BOY!.  Possible cursing.   Please Enjoy this fic and please review!


_~I am doing another song fic. This will be a Chris Jericho/Miz song fic. I have been doing some Miz/Alex Riley and Miz/Jack Swagger and yeah I am prompting you to look at them. Since I have been doing a lot for those two pairings I have decided I need to put up some more fic with different pairings. The other day I did a Morrison/Miz. I love the Miz so you can expect to see him in most if not all my fics in some way. The "Love Then Way You Lie" fic got at least three reviews but that's a Cena/Orton but it still has Mike in it…of coarse John beats him up but still. Please Enjoy this fic and please review! Also please don't flame, that gives me every right to flame you back.~_

_**Song – When Your Gone By Avril Lagvine.**_

_**Pairing – Chris Jericho/Miz**_

_**Warnings – SLASH BOY/BOY!. Possible cursing.**_

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

It was the middle of the night and once again Mike was awake. He was scolding himself, he had let his self become used to having Chris's arms around him at night. He felt protected when Chris was there. But now Chris wasn't there, he was out in a different city with his band Fozzy.

Mike had gotten used to this; Chris always being gone for Fozzy or some other appointment but it till hurt when he was alone at night. Mike thought about calling Chris several times but he was probably to busy to deal with Mike being alone because he wasn't there. Mike felt hot tears trail down his cheeks, Mike buried his head in the pillows; he wanted Chris. Every day when he was alone felt like years and years, of course Chris didn't know nor did he need to know. Mike laid his hand down on Chris's side just of the bed softly.

This was not just some hotel like usual, this was his home, his and Chris's home. Only problem was that it didn't feel like home without Chris.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Mike remembered when Chris had left earlier today.

_Chris went about the room gathering all of the things he would need. Mike watched him from the bed on the inside he was pouting and wanting to beg for Chris to stay but on the outside he acted fine. Chris knew the look on Mike's face; he had seen it may times before. Mike's face was emotionless except for his eyes which were so depressed and sad, already shining with unshed tears. _

_Chris zipped up his suit case, turning to face Mike. Chris went over to the bed and gently lifted Mikes face so that he was looking into Chris's eyes. Chris kissed Mike sweetly, lingering there for a moment. When they parted Chris laid one last kiss to Mike's cheek._

"_I love you Michael, if you need me call me."_

_Mike merely nodded and muttered a heat felt "I love you to."_

_Chris had then walked out of the door with Mike counting every step that he took until he was in his truck and on the road._

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**

Mike got up slowly from his place on the bed, shivering slightly as the cold air hit his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Mike wen t over the drawer which held all of the clothes Chris had left. Mike fished out one of Chris's Fozzy T-shirts, Mike slipped his shirt off and then pulled Chris's larger shirt over his head, sticking his arms through and then let the shirt hang loosely from his body. Mike took the helm of the shirt and brought it up to his nose; taking in the strong scent of Chris Irvine.

Mike went back to bed which was noticeable colder now considering Mike had left it for a bit and Chris wasn't there to keep it warm.

**When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you**

Chris glanced at his watch for what must've been the fifteenth time that night. Fozzy was just now getting done with their concert and Chris wondered what Mike was doing. Chris didn't like leaving Mike so much, but he loved his music and everything he did. Chris was thinking about calling Mike but if Mike was asleep Chris wouldn't want to wake him; a grouchy Mizanin was something you couldn't reason with.

One way or the other, Chris didn't get to hear an "I love you Goodnight." Like always; Chris didn't like going to sleep without that and he hadn't heard it tonight. Finally when Chris was alone at his hotel room he got ready for bed and then he pulled out his phone; checking the time. 3:03 in the morning, Chris ran a finger over the screen, deciding he would call Mike even if he didn't get an answer he would feel better knowing he had called.

**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

Mike jumped as his phone started playing "I miss you" By Blink182. Mike quickly snatched his phone off the night stand. Mike swallowed thickly then answered his phone; Mike didn't really say anything he just put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Chris through the phone and Mike felt tears well up in his eyes once more.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Mike had begun crying again, he was so happy to hear Chris's voice he forgot to answer.

"Hello?...Mike?" Chris's voice came again.

"Hey…."

"How are you? You don't sound too good. "Something wrong?" Chris questioned worriedly, Chris knew enough about Mike to know that he was crying and trying to sound nonchalant. Chris shook his head. On the other end of the phone Mike was trying desperately to stop the flow of tears that just kept on coming.

"No…I'm fine." Mike replied shakily.

"Michael Mizanin don't you lie to me." Chris scolded, he didn't mean for it to bother Mike or anything he just wanted Mike know that he meant tell him the truth.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**

"I miss you..." Mike stated quietly, letting his head drop down onto the pillows as he curled himself into a ball.

"I know, and I miss you too. So, so much."

"Wh-when are you coming home Chris?"

"As soon as possible Mikey. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and kiss you goodnight."

Mike laughed a little. "Is that why you called?"

"That and because I missed you so much and would be miserable if I didn't hear you sweet voice."

"Chris…"

**And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you**

Chris laid himself down and pulled the covers up even though he was hot; Chris was hot when the temperature of the room was 70 and that's why he always keeps Mike warm….or the other way around. Even though Mike made Chris hot when they were asleep tonight that was all he wanted.

"Im hot." Chris smiled a bit.

"Im cold." Mike pouted

"You won't be when I come home."

"You'll still be hot no matter where you are." Mike rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather be hot with you."

"When will you be home Chris?"

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah**

"Well it depends-"

"Christopher Keith Irvine, you need to give me a straight answer. When do you think and I want a specific date." Mike was agitated and very homesick; yeah he was in is house but it wasn't home without Chris.

Chris sighed. "I think, Michael Gregory Mizanin_(I think its Gregory, at least that's what people on wiki questions said.)_that I will be home In two days. Chris was so tired.

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

Mike too a moment to let this information settle. He didn't like it one bit but there was nothing he could do about it. Mike smiled when he heard Chris yawning into the receiver. Mike rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I don't like it but if that's as quick as you can come than when you get the clear you come your rock star wrestling ass straight home."

"Yes sir." Chris chuckled.

"I love you Chris, goodnight and sweet dreams."

"They'll be of you so Im sure they will be sweet, I love you to Mike, sleep tight. I'll be holding you in my dreams tonight." And with that they hung up and both of them ready for bed.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you**


End file.
